Born This Way
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: What if it was The Warblers who were performing Born This Way instead of New Directions? What if David decided to make some alterations to Blaine's costume? Fluffy Klaine one-shot.


**A/N: Just a short fluffy Klaine one shot :):) **

**Summary: What if it was The Warblers who were performing Born This Way instead of New Directions? Blaine, in an effort to convince Kurt to stay at Dalton plots with Wes and David to put together a show stopping performance. What happens when David decides to make some alterations to Blaine's Born This Way costume?**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Glee or any of it's amazing characters, nor do I own the song "Born This Way." **

**Happy Reading :):) - xx Poppy**

* * *

><p>"I just don't see the point!" Thad protested earnestly, leaning across the wooden table mid argument with fellow council member David. "We didn't even make it to Nationals."<p>

"The point is," David said, with a sigh, for this was the seventh time he had to explain himself, "that the message of Lady Gaga's song translates into real life issues, and that just because we aren't going to Nationals, doesn't mean that we shouldn't perform anthems anymore, especially this particular anthem."

"There is no way I'm performing Lady Gaga," Flint interjected. "Everybody already calls us Gay Hogwarts!"

"You had no problem performing a particularly heartfelt aucoustic version of Miley Cyrus's Party In The USA, just last week," Nick quipped. Flint shot daggers at him.

"I just don't like Lady Gaga, okay!" Flint said, throwing his hands up.

"Flint…" Wes said softly, "Please consider this." Flint eyed him strangely.

"Why is it you guys are so keen on doing this song?" Flint demanded. Wes and David exchanged meaningful glances. David nodded and Wes took a deep breath before admitting the truth.

"Warbler Blaine-"

"Who I might add is absent today," Thad interjected, his lips pressed into a thin line. Wes ignored him.

"Warbler Blaine feels that his… ehem, friend, Kurt Hummel," titters chorused around the room, "is feeling the absence of his former friends, now more so than ever, and is expressing desire at returning," Wes explained. "For reasons that I will not disclose without the wish of Warbler Kurt, it is particularly… unwise, for Kurt to be returning to his former school."

"Why is that?" James, a particularly obnoxious Warbler, who harboured ill will against Kurt ever since he snagged a solo at Regionals that he had been craving. He also harboured an unrequited, yet excrutiatingly obvious crush on Kurt's boyfriend…

"Shut your mouth Hanson!" David yelled.

"This is a kangaroo court!" Bailey called from his corner. Before a riot could break out Wes slammed down his gavel.

"As I said, Warbler James, I will not disclose that information without the will of Kurt." Wes said impatiently, before continuing his speech, praying for no further interruptions. "In an effort to keep Warbler Kurt at Dalton, and in the Warblers, Warbler Blaine has suggested we perform Born This Way, a song by Kurt's idol Lady Gaga. Apparently it's his favourite song at the moment, and performing Lady Gaga might help cheer him up, and perhaps convince him to stay for, at least, a little while longer." Wes finished.

"Now, if that is all, are there any further objections?" David asked. Now that the situation was explained, the Warblers appeared a lot more keen on the idea. Except James, but he didn't dare object, having faced the wrath of Wes (and his beloved Gavel), more times than he would have liked…

"Excellent," Wes said, satisfied. "This Warblers meeting is adjourned. May I request that none of you mention what we've discussed to Warbler Kurt – it's supposed to be a surprise."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, fellow Warblers," Wes greeted them cheerily. "For the first order of business, we have a performance coming up for the school fair, and the council and I have been discussing song choices. We wish to call upon the singing talents of Warblers Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Jeff Nichols and Nick Thomas."<p>

In their seats Jeff and Nick high fived each other, having tried out for solos numerous times but never having received them. Beside them, Blaine squeezed his boyfriends hand and gave him a warm smile. Kurt ducked his head, a light blush appearing on his porcelain cheeks.

"What's the song?" Blaine asked, feigning curiosity.

"Born This Way, Lady Gaga." Wes informed him, attempting to hide his smirk.

"I love that song!" Kurt gasped from his seat. Blaine beamed at his boyfriends happy expression.

"Well, Warbler Kurt, if you are so enthusiastic than might I suggest that you also be in charge of the wardrobe selection for the event?" Wes asked. Kurt's face lit up.

"I'd love to!" Kurt exclaimed, fighting the urge to jump up and down in his seat. Blaine leant over and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, well lets get started!" Wes said, slamming his gavel, just for fun.

"Meeting adjourned. Excellent work today Warblers, keep it up." Wes said, after an hour and half of practice.

The Warblers all filed out. The last to leave were Wes, Blaine and Kurt. Wes stood by the door, holding it open for his two friends. Still holding Kurt's hand, Blaine managed to mutter a thank you as he passed by Wes.

"Great job today boys." Wes said, grinning. He was really glad that Blaine had finally found somebody to love. He'd had too much pain in his life, and truly deserved happiness. Wes was more than happy to help him keep that.

"We're making _what_?" Jeff asked warily.

"We're making Born This Way t-shirts," Kurt repeated happily. He held up a plain white tshirt. "We've got letter stickers and we're going to stick them on to spell out a trait that we sometimes get teased for, or have once wished we could change, but one that we need to accept before we can truly accept ourselves." Kurt said this all in a rush and Jeff and Nick just stared at him like he was crazy. Blaine was looking at him too, but his eyes were filled with a different kind of wonder…

"I think it's a great idea," Blaine gushed. Kurt beamed.

"What are you doing for yours?" Nick asked Blaine. Blaine furrowed his jaw, turning away from Kurt so he was able to think without the distraction of the perfect contours of his face and his mesmerising blue eyes.

"I was thinking of doing something about my height, because you know, I kinda wish I was a bit taller." Blaine said, off handedly.

"What about you, Kurt?" Nick asked. Kurt blushed lightly, pulling out his own shirt.

**LIKES BOYS**

Blaine couldn't help grinning like a chesire cat at the sight of Kurt's shirt. He didn't just like any boys...

_He liked Blaine._

"I love it," Blaine said. Kurt beamed.

"You should get one too," Jeff teased. Kurt frowned.

"I don't see what's so funny about it," Kurt said defensively.

"I just meant that you could match. Because you both like boys… you both like each other." Nick said quickly. "You could match – it would be really cute!" He added.

"In that case," Blaine said, reaching for some of the block stickers. Kurt shot Nick a smile, to show him that he was forgiven.

* * *

><p>"DAVID!"<p>

David smothered a laugh and turned to face a raging Blaine with his most serious expression. It was the day of the concert, and they had all just changed into their costumes. They had about five minutes before they were going on. Apparently Blaine was experiencing some major wardrobe malfunctions…

"What's the matter, Blaine?" David asked calmly. It was hard not to laugh. Blaine was _fuming…_

Blaine grabbed David and pulled him into the dressing room, which was now empty apart from the two boys.

"Easy, there," David said, jokingly, "or Kurt might get the wrong idea."

"Or maybe his parents will," Blaine snarled ripping open his Dalton track team jacket he was wearing, to reveal his Born This Way tshirt…

**LIKES KURT**

David couldn't resist laughing. He stopped immediately when Blaine whacked him over the head.

"You idiot!" Blaine shouted, "Kurt's _parents a_re coming to this thing! I've only met them three times – and two of them were in compromising positions!" David smothered another laugh as he tried to imagine what these positions were… "I have to make a good impression. Besides, _my parents _are coming also. And they don't even know about Kurt!"

"You haven't told them?" David exclaimed.

"Well they know who he is of course," Blaine said, rubbing his neck tiredly, "But they don't know about _us _yet. I was hoping to introduce them properly. Tonight."

"It's not a big deal." David insisted. "You aren't embarrassed are you?"

"Of course not!" Blaine exclaimed, outraged. "I _love _Kurt." He said proudly. David raised his eyebrows, having never heard him say this before. "I just don't want to make him uncomfortable – his parents might not be pleased, and I'm not so sure mine will either… and I don't want to put him into any awkward positions."

"Sure you don't." David couldn't help but tease. He instantly regretted it when Blaine whacked him once more. "Look, dude," David held up a hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you into any err… _awkward positions…" _David smothered another laugh. "I just thoguth it was funny."

"Evidently," Blaine muttered.

"Warbler David, Warbler Blaine," Wes appeared at the door, "We're on." Blaine sighed and shot David a glare, before zipping up his jacket before storming out of the room. David jogged after him.

* * *

><p>As they lined up backstage, David patted Blaine's back .<p>

"If you love him, you should tell him." David muttered. Blaine sighed, casting a glance over at his boyfriend.

Before Blaine could answer, the lights dimmed and the music to Born This Way began.

The crowd fell silent as the mesmerising sound of Kurt's voice echoed over the auditorium. Kurt sauntered out on stage from the left, his jacket still zipped up. His voice oozed confidence, sending shivers down Blaine's spine.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were Born This Way, baby_

Here, as the music changed, and so did the lights. The entire stage lit up with hypnotising blue and white lights as the rest of the warblers strutted out onto the stage, all of their jackets zipped up.

Taking the lead, Jeff began walking down the mini runway that Dalton had set up. It was attached to the stage and ended just after the rows of chairs began, splitting the aisle.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

As Jeff sang, the Warblers in the background freestyled danced, separately. Blaine grooved along to the music, pulling off some of the moves that David had taught him. He grinned at the beautiful boy as he executed a perfect double turn. Kurt winked.

_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"_

_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

_"So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far,_

_listen to me when I say"_

Here, the Warblers stopped freestyling and all performed the same choreography. As they began to sing, Jeff continued his solo, beginning to strip his jacket.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was Born This Way_

_Baby, I was Born This Way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was Born-_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

When the chorus ended, the crowd wooped as aJeff threw his jacket into the audience, a gaggle of squealing girls, grabbing for it. Jeff winked and strutted back down the aisle, high fiving his best friend as he passed. As Jeff walked back, Nick walked up, beginning his solo.

_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my mouth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey, Hey, Hey)_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah _

Nick began to strip his jacket he sang the chorus, the Warblers ending their freestyle and doing the choreographed steps, singing in the background.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was Born This Way_

_Baby, I was Born This Way_

_Ooo, there ain't other way_

_Baby, I was Born-_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

Like Jeff, Nick also threw his jacket into the crowd, where it was caught by his girlfriend. Nick blew her a kiss before strutting back down the stage.

As he walked down, Kurt headed up stage beginning his solo. In the crowd he could see his New Directions friends, all he seemed to be enjoying the performance, and also his parents who both looked pretty proud. Kurt couldn't help but smile. Or maybe he was just feeling overly empowered by his idol's song lyrics.

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were Born This Way_

With a flourish, Kurt stripped of his jacket, chucking it at Mercedes and Rachel in the front row. He winked at them and they giggled, mock fighting over the jacket.

Kurt stayed up front singng, and was joined by Blaine who looked unusually nervous…

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave_

Behind them all the other Warblers had stripped of their jackets and chucked them to the side.

Blaine then stripped off his own jacket, and Kurt couldn't help but gasp a little.

**LIKES KURT**

He heard New Directions roaring with laughter in the front row. Kurt instantly felt self conscious. But then Blaine grabbed his hand, and twirled him around and began to dance with him, instantly dissolving any of Kurt's previous fears.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way_

_I was Born This Way, hey!_

_I was Born This Way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way, hey!_

_I was Born This Way, hey!_

_I was Born This Way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was Born This Way, hey!_

When they finished the crowd cheered heartily. Kurt took a bow and Blaine pulled him into a large hug.

* * *

><p>"I hope that was alright," Blaine said to Kurt backstage. "David changed it at the last minute… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."<p>

"It's fine," Kurt assured him, squeezing his hand. "I thought it was kind of…" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Cute." Kurt finished, blushing a little under Blaine's smouldering hazel gaze. Blaine pressed a tender kiss against Kurt's lips.

"In that case, maybe I should wear it more often." Blaine whispered, his warm breath tickling Kurt's ear.

"You definitely should," Kurt whispered back.

"Maybe I should wear it when you come over my house for dinner this Sunday?" Blaine suggested. Kurt pulled back.

"Wait – to meet your parents?" Kurt asked, alarmed. Blaine frowned.

"Is that… you don't have too… I just thought – I mean after today I guess they already know… I just wanted to… introduce you… properly." Blaine ducked his head. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine looked up. "What if they don't like me?" Kurt fretted. Blaine chuckled in relief.

"That's all your worried about?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "Kurt, they are going to love you." Blaine assured him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "I have to return to McKinley." Blaine closed his eyes. Although he had been expecting this it didn't make it any less hard.

"Kurt," Blaine shut his eyes tightly, fighting the tears. "I…I don't want you to leave." He admitted, opening his eyes and staring rith into Kurt's earnestly. "I want to tell you to go, do whatever you want and I will support you one hundred percent… but I can't. If you leave, I won't love you any less… but I don't want you to go back there. You'll get hurt – I can' t protect you there."

Kurt shook his head. "You can't always protect me, Blaine," Kurt said. "I'll be fine – do you think Finn and Puck are going to let Karofsky get to me?" Blaine had no answer to that. "No," Kurt answered for him. "They aren't. And even if they didn't, I would go back. I miss them too much. I miss walking arm and arm with Cedes in the hall, I miss fighting Rachel for solos, I miss Santana's snarky remarks…"

"You have that ehre!" Blaine protested, "you can fight Jeff and Nick for solos, and you can always count on Flint's snarky remarks. And you can walk arm and arm donw the hall – with me."

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is…" Kurt whispered. "I don't feel at home at Dalton, Blaine. I want to go back to McKinley," Blaine stared at the ground beneath their feet, unsure of what to say. Kurt took Blaine's hands in his. "It's not the end of us, Blaine…" Kurt said softly.

Blaine's eyes snapped up. "You bet it's not," Blaine said determinedly. "I've been looking for you forever, remember?" Kurt nodded, a small smile creeping up on his features. "I'm not going to let you go that easy."

"Good," Kurt whispered. They stood there for a while, hands intertwined, blue eyes staring back into hazel. The possessor of the hazel contemplating – was it too soon?

"_You should tell him you know"_

David's words echoed in his ears. He decided it was time.

"The shirt's wrong, you know." Blaine said, guesturing to the Born This Way t-shirt he was still wearing. Kurt pulled back, hurt filling his eyes.

"So you don't like me?" Kurt demanded.

"No," Blaine said, "I love you."


End file.
